passagefandomcom-20200215-history
Checks
Checks are prompts that require creatures to roll against something to determine the outcome of an action or event. A check will never require more than 5 D6 dice. Overview A base check involves rolling 2 D6 and taking the sum of the two as the result of the check. This result will then either be used to contest the result of another creature or a fixed value that has been previously set. The outcomes of a check vary wildly depending on why the check was made. Three systems can be used to resolve a tie, with the recommended method being option 1 more often than not. # A compromise is made, where the GM decides a result that partially rewards/punishes both contenders, with the extent of the compromise being at their discretion. # A tough compromise is given to one contender, where they have a chance to fully accomplish what they wanted, with a tough price to pay in return. Alternatively, that contender may concede the check and fail it completely. This option is usually given to the initiator of a check. # The tie is given to the initiator. If desired, the tie situation can be extended to checks where the results are within a set amount of each other (such as one point apart). However, if this mechanic is to be used it should be decided before a campaign starts. Advantage and Disadvantage Certain checks might require one or both contenders to roll Advantage Die (AD) or Disadvantage Die (DD) along with the base roll. To do this, simply roll the additional amount of die required along with the base roll, and then take either the two highest (AD) or the two lowest (DD) results as the two D6 for the check. AD and DD are mutually exclusive, meaning if a creature is required to roll both an AD and a DD, they will roll neither. In a situation where a creature would roll 3 or more AD or DD, they instead either take 12 (AD) or 2 (DD) as their result. Attributes Main Article: Attributes. Most checks will require you to roll either with or against an Attribute. To do this, simply add or subtract that Attribute from the result of the check, based on what check is being made. For example, if a creature is asked to make a -Body check and that creature has -2 Body, that creature would add 2 to the result of the roll. Flux In a situation where the Attribute that you a rolling has one or more points of flux, roll an additional D6 with the rest of the die for the check. * If the result of the flux dice is 1 or 2, subtract your flux total from the main result. * If the result of the flux dice is 3 or 4, the main result stays the same. * If the result of the flux dice is 5 or 6, add your flux total to the main result. Weighted Flux Every three levels, a creature may add or change one weight in one category of its flux, up to a maximum of two weight. Weighted flux affects a result of 3 or 4 on a flux dice, where the mid point of a flux roll is weighted towards either the positive or negative value of the Attribute. For example, if a creature has a + weighted Spirit Attribute and is required to make a +Spirit check, a flux dice result of 4-6 will result in its Spirit flux being added to the result and only a value of 1 will result in a detrimental effect. However, if that same creature is required to make a -Spirit check, a flux dice result of 1-3 will result in its Spirit flux being subtracted from the result, and only a value of 6 will result in a positive effect. A creature may have both positively and negatively weighted flux, which will result in the flux to be permanently considered weighted towards the current check by one. As only two weights may be added to a flux though, this will remove the ability to have double weight towards either result. Special Checks Certain effects may aid or hinder categories of checks that are outside of the categories defined by Attributes. These refer more to the nature of the check, rather than the Attribute that the check uses. The list below is meant to be non-exhaustive, and additional categories should be added to suit the needs of the campaign. * Aid - Any check that is directly intended to aid another creature. * Dexterity - Any check that requires precise and fast hand movements. * Sustained Action - Any check related to the continuation of strenuous activities. Category:Mechanics Category:Basics